Oil free type vane pumps are used as a supercharger for an automobile engine and as a refrigerating compressor for a vehicle and provided with sliding members made of self-lubricating materials or covered by a self-lubricating resin. However, the known self-lubricating resins are unsatisfactory in durability under severe operating conditions. There is a strong demand for an improved resin coating material.
To meet the demand as described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a resin material that is superior in heat- and abrasion-resistant properties under severe operating conditions.